In Youthful Arms
by Suki59
Summary: Octavia takes a potion that restores her youth, but only temporarily. Will Barry the bellboy make her temporary dreams come true? This is for the TwoWrongsMakeaRight challenge. Just something a little different...


**When Two Wrongs Make a Right Challenge**

**Story Title: In Youthful Arms**

**Characters: Octavia and Barry**

**Summary: Octavia takes a potion that restores her youth, but only temporarily. Will Barry the bellboy make her temporary dreams come true?**

**A/N: In case you haven't heard, three of our very talented writers have come up with the TwoWrongsMakeaRight Challenge. Miss Construed, Thyra10 and Sapfirerose have put together a crazy and wonderful challenge for us. We draw two random lesser-known SVM character names from a hat and then come up with a tale in which they are featured. Go here for details: (Remove spaces around dots) ****http://www**** . fanfiction . net/u/2364708/**

**I should probably confess here that I did not actually pull Barry and Octavia out of the hat. I pulled another couple that I intend to write about. But when Miss Construed mentioned on twitter that some pairings are better than others and that Barry and Octavia…well…aren't so good, I began to internally disagree. And, when she went on to say, "Hell, if someone could pull that off, I would bow to their writing skills," my little wheels began to turn and I became obsessed with taking on her challenge. I'm not expecting an actual bow, of course, but I do hope I've at least accomplished some nice lemons for Octavia. (Barry needed them too.) I hope you enjoy! Oh, by the way, Charlaine Harris owns Octavia and Barry.**

I checked into my hotel room and dropped my bag off before heading out to find a restaurant. It was a beautiful summer day and I wanted to take advantage of the weather and sit outside.

I waited for a bellman to get a cab for me in front of the hotel and when one approached me, he was smiling the most beautiful smile—such a handsome young man. Before I'd even told him I needed a cab, he said, "You know, there's a great outdoor café within walking distance. You don't need a reservation."

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" I asked. It was as if he'd read my mind.

"You just look so pretty all dressed up. I figured you were on your way to lunch, and the weather's so nice today."

He gave me directions and I was very much aware of the way he admired my body in the pale yellow silk floral dress I wore. He didn't leer, but I did catch him looking.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Barry, ma'am."

"Please call me Octavia."

"Octavia. Have a nice lunch."

"Thank you, Barry."

I gave him what I hoped was a sexy smile and turned to walk to the restaurant. I hoped he was watching my behind sway in the dress.

I hoped the whole world was watching me strut down the street in the dress. I felt beautiful—more beautiful than I'd felt in decades. That was because I was more beautiful than I'd been in decades.

At dawn that morning, I had taken the potion I'd been working on for the past year that turned back the hands of time and restored me to the peak of my youth. If I had to guess, I'd say I looked about 25 or 26, but of course, I was much older than that.

I knew that I could easily find myself facing serious charges from the witch community in New Orleans for tinkering with the forbidden potion. I understood that there was a time in history when it was used frequently, but things had gone badly since then, and a man had been severely and permanently disfigured, having only partially changed. Since that time, the potion was forbidden.

I had been aware of the potion for many years, but it wasn't until last year when my arthritis had begun to slow me down that I'd really started to focus on my missed youth. I began to study the potion and tinkered with it until I believed it would work, but with only temporary results. Then, it wouldn't matter if things went wrong; the result would be temporary.

I took my altered version one afternoon and sure enough, I was restored to my youth after nothing more than an odd chill and a moment of shivering. I took my clothes off and looked at myself in the mirror, admiring my slim, sexy body and smooth, taut skin. I felt vibrant and beautiful and blissfully happy.

I threw on a dress and some sandals and left the house to go out into the world. I walked down my street feeling on top of the world. I even ran a little and had no pain in my knees whatsoever. I came to the little coffee shop by my house and stepped inside.

The handsome young man behind the counter gave me a huge grin. "What can I get you, beautiful?"

My mouth fell open. He'd called me beautiful. "Iced coffee, please."

Suddenly, I felt shy. I had always thought the boy was handsome, but it was completely different to know that he admired me in return. He was of mixed race with dark eyes and black hair, and had a sprinkling of freckles across his nose and perfect cheekbones. I watched his masculine back as he fixed my drink. His t-shirt showed off the muscles in his back and shoulders. His biceps flexed a little as he moved his arms. I felt my youthful body respond.

When he handed me the drink, I blushed, feeling like I'd been caught ogling the man.

"Thank you. How much?" I asked.

"It's two dollars, or your phone number—take your pick." His smile was so sincere. His eyes were beautiful.

I took three dollars out of my purse and handed them to him. His fingers brushed against mine as he took the money.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked.

"My name?" I looked around the room in a panic. I couldn't say my name. I came in here almost every day. "Um…Veronica."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Veronica. I'm Derek."

"Nice to meet you, too."

I took my drink and sat alone at a table in the corner. But before I'd even taken a sip, I was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of exhaustion. I wondered if I might faint and stood to test my legs.

I was able to stand and decided I should try to get back home. I walked back home, dragging my feet and perspiring heavily. Something was wrong.

As soon as I closed my front door behind me, I collapsed onto the sofa and the room went dark.

When I woke, I knew immediately that I had returned to my actual physical age. My knees ached and my fingers throbbed. I stood and looked in the mirror and saw an old woman staring back at me.

At first, I was disappointed at how briefly the spell had lasted, but then I remembered how vibrant I felt talking with Derek and was determined to continue my work.

Within months, I had altered the potion so that it would last for a full day—from sunrise to sunset.

I avoided Derek and the coffee shop and hoped that no one had seen a strange young woman coming and going from my house.

I decided that when I next drank the potion, I would go out of town—somewhere where no one knew me. And I decided that I wanted more than anything to have a sexual encounter with a handsome young man. I was no longer content to flirt with the Dereks of the world. I wanted a taste of his kind. I wanted to feel beautiful in the arms of a young and virile man.

I found the escort service in Dallas online and booked myself a lover for hire. Then I bought a new dress and a plane ticket.

I enjoyed my lunch at the outdoor café in Dallas and thought of the very sweet Barry who had suggested it. It was in an area teeming with people. After I ate, I strolled along the street and went in and out of the little shops and bought myself a wide-brimmed hat that had a yellow ribbon to match my dress.

I made it back to the hotel just in time for my spa appointment. I looked for Barry when I approached the front door of the hotel, but he was nowhere to be seen.

First, I got a manicure and pedicure. My fingers looked so beautiful without the swollen knuckles from arthritis. Then, I had a bikini wax—my first. It was horrible and painful, but I reminded myself that I'd be happy about it when my "date" arrived later.

My final treatment was a full body massage. I let the young man (Yes, I requested a man.) manipulate my muscles until I felt completely relaxed and rejuvenated.

I showered at the spa and donned my pretty dress again before going to the restaurant in the hotel lobby to eat dinner. I sat at a table by the bar and shamelessly made eye contact with several men having drinks. I loved the hunger for me that I saw in their eyes.

As the magic hour approached, I paid my bill and went up to my room. At precisely 7 p.m., there was a knock on the door. I peeked through the peephole and saw my gigolo. He was a stunning black man—just what I'd ordered.

I opened the door with a gracious smile and said, "Hello, I'm Octavia."

He looked shocked, wearing an appreciative grin and replied, "I'm Robbie, and you are beautiful."

"Please come in, Robbie."

He was tall with perfect broad shoulders in a tight light blue dress shirt and dark jeans. I boldly scanned his body and it looked exquisite.

"You don't look anything like my uthual clienth. You're tho pretty."

Robbie had a severe lisp. Oh well, nobody's perfect. And he wasn't there to talk.

"Thank you, Robbie."

I went and sat on the bed.

"Tho, would you like a drink firtht? Maybe a mathage?"

"No, thanks, sweetie, let's just get to it. You have to leave by 9:07."

"What happenth at nine-o-theven?"

"The sun goes down and I turn into a vampire."

He laughed, but then had a look of concern on his face. "I don't do vampireth."

"I'm kidding. Honey, if I were a vampire, I'd be asleep in a coffin right now, wouldn't I?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded. Not the brightest bulb.

"Come here and sit down."

I patted the bed beside me and he sat and faced me before leaning down to kiss me. It was slow and soft and he tasted like spearmint. Our tongues lazily licked each other. It had been so long since I'd felt such a sensual kiss. Whether it was real or not made no difference.

I wrapped my arms around Robbie's neck and pulled him to me. He pushed me back onto the bed and soon we were lying down together. I felt his erection through his jeans as it pressed into my hip, and I adjusted myself so he was more centered. He pressed into me and I moaned in appreciation.

We kissed like that, just holding each other and slowly rocking into each other for a long time. I finally took Robbie's hand and placed it on my breast over my dress. He caressed it and broke the kiss. He said, "Tho beautiful," as he bent down and lightly bit my nipple through the fabric.

I pushed myself harder into his erection and lowered a hand to give his perfect butt a squeeze.

I felt a vibration and it startled me out my lustful haze. Robbie pulled back and took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

Suddenly, he sat up and said, "Hang on a thecond."

I sat up as well, very annoyed at the interruption. I watched him quickly type something into the little keyboard and then wait, looking very worried. I went from staring at his wrinkled brow to the bulge in his pants—a much more pleasant view.

His phone buzzed again and he stood up and said, "I've got to go!"

"Got to go? Are you kidding me? No!"

"It'th my grandmother. My brother took her to the hothpital. It might be her heart."

"Can't you just call?" I realized the minute the words left my mouth how ridiculous I sounded. How heartless.

Robbie gave me a shocked look.

I continued, "Of course not. I'm sorry."

"I'll come back tomorrow night, I promith."

"I won't be here."

"I'm tho thorry. I'll get the agenthy to refund your money. It'th my grandma."

He looked so pitiful and sweet. What else could I do but let him go? How could I explain that at 9:07, I would look like hith grandma mythelf?

"Okay, Robbie. Thank you. I hope your grandmother's okay."

I walked him to the door and said a quick goodnight, but he was so preoccupied, I'm not sure he even heard me.

I sat on the bed and called the escort service and explained what had happened. They said they couldn't get a replacement to me before 9:00 and agreed to refund my money.

I felt defeated until I thought of the men who had leered at me from the lobby bar. I jumped up and slapped on some lipstick before running out to catch the elevator. Maybe I could still get my wish before I turned into a pumpkin after all.

I sat at a table near the bar and ordered a glass of wine. There were two couples at nearby tables and two very attractive men at the bar. I crossed my legs seductively and set my sights on the two men.

I sipped my wine and waited for the men to notice me, but the longer I watched them, the more I realized something was wrong. Then it hit me: they were gay. They were too busy hitting on each other to notice me.

I sat back and took a generous swallow of my wine, feeling very dejected. I knew that soon I would return to my old and aching body without having had the pleasure of the feel of a man. I'd wanted so badly to experience lust again with a young man, but those hopes were fading with each passing moment. I'd risked severe punishment from the New Orleans witches to snatch a moment of physical pleasure in my youthful body, and now it was all for nothing.

I sat back in my chair and took a deep breath before taking another sip of wine. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I scanned the bar, but no one was looking at me. Then I looked out into the lobby and Barry the bellboy was standing there staring at me.

I smiled instinctively, remembering how sweet he'd been earlier. He must have taken that as an invitation, as he came over and sat beside me.

"Hi," I began. "How are you?"

He leaned in as if to confide in me. "I shouldn't be sitting here in my uniform. I'm off the clock though. My shift just ended."

I was rather surprised at his rather personal declaration. It was more than just a hello.

"Okay," I said, not sure what else to say.

"I know you don't have much time, so I'll get right to the point."

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you are. And I know what you want."

I should have been afraid, but I wasn't. I was intrigued, and said, "Go on."

"I know I'm not the handsomest guy in the world, but I'm here. And I find you to be incredibly attractive. Will I do? Will you take me upstairs?"

"What are you?" I knew he wasn't human, but still, wasn't afraid.

"Telepath."

I nodded. I'd never met one before and knew how rare they were. "Then you know what will happen to me in an hour. Does your offer still stand?"

He looked at my chest and licked his lips and said, "Oh, yes."

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes. Room 608."

He stood and left and I flagged the waitress over to pay the check.

I had just gotten to my room and used the bathroom when Barry knocked on the door. I opened it and he stood there with a little plastic bag in his hand. I could see through the bag enough to recognize the condom box and smiled.

Barry smiled back and stepped inside and his lips were on mine before the door shut behind him.

His tongue was in my mouth instantly and my hands began to frantically unbutton his jacket and then his shirt. I was almost finished with the buttons of his shirt when I felt a hand underneath my skirt, pushing my panties aside and finding my perfectly groomed woman parts soaking wet.

A finger dipped inside roughly and I gasped into Barry's mouth. I finished unbuttoning his shirt, sucking on his tongue and moaning into his mouth as his fingers worked me. Then I began fumbling with the fly of his pants.

As soon as I had his erection in my hand, Barry broke the kiss and turned us around, pressing my body up against the door. He withdrew his finger and I stroked him as he ripped the bag of condoms open and found one. He tore it open, dropping the bag and box onto the floor, and then rolled the condom on with shaky hands.

I lowered my panties and stepped out of them, stepping out of my shoes as well. As I stood back up, Barry pulled my skirt up and I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was amazed at how nimble I was, but soon forgot about that as he slammed his erection into me, pressing me against the door. He covered my mouth with his.

I cried out and he said into my mouth, "You okay? Did that hurt?"

"No, it's good," was all I could manage to say. Then I closed my eyes and just let him fill me up.

He banged me against the door over and over and I just grunted with pleasure with each thrust. This was what I'd wanted, what I'd needed for so long. I'd risked everything just for this moment and I loved every second of it.

Barry's mouth left mine and he just buried his face in my neck as he plowed into me. His thrusts sped up and became more forceful and then he gripped my butt tightly and held me to him as he came, breathing heavily and slowly into my neck.

I held him close with both my arms and legs and relished the sensation of his pulsating inside me, feeling like I'd won a prize. I'd beat nature and stolen this young man's lust and I was very, very satisfied.

As his contractions slowed and finally stopped, Barry said, "Fuck, I'm sorry," into my neck.

"It's okay. That was amazing," I replied.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly, "Yes, it was, but we're not finished."

Barry pushed my hips away and pulled out of me, setting me back onto the floor to stand. He pulled the condom off and put it inside the plastic bag on the floor. I looked down at his beautiful penis, still inflamed and swollen and felt a new desire for him.

He began to peel off his shirt and jacket and then stepped back to sit on the bed as he pulled his shoes and socks off. Then he stood and stepped out of his pants and boxers and held his arms out to me.

I stepped forward and he pulled my dress over my head and then expertly unhooked my bra and removed it, adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"You're going to come," he said as he turned me and pushed me onto the bed on my back. He knelt between my legs and bent forward, licking me hungrily as I relaxed and moaned in appreciation.

Barry might have looked like a rather innocent young man, but he had skills in the bedroom I never would have imagined. Soon, his expert tongue and magic fingers had me writhing in pleasure. I could feel myself nearing my climax and said, "I'm coming," just as it began. Barry increased the pressure with his tongue and held my behind with one hand while the other massaged me through the orgasm with perfection.

As I was coming down from my high, Barry lay on top of me and kissed my breast, lazily running his tongue over my nipple, murmuring, "So beautiful," over and over.

When I could form a coherent thought, I asked him what time it was.

He looked over at the clock and said, "8:54."

"You've got to go."

"No, it's okay. I want to stay."

"No. You have to go."

I sat up and pushed him away.

I continued, "I'm going to fall asleep and you can't see me like that." I stood and started to pick up his clothes from the floor and hand them to him, getting more and more upset. "Get out. Really, Barry. You can't see me like that—like I really am."

He stood and put his hands on my waist and held me still, looking into my eyes, "But, I want to. I care for you, Octavia. I don't care how old you really are."

I almost laughed. "You don't know what you're saying. You'll be disgusted. I don't want you to see me! Don't you understand?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He began to put his clothes on.

I started to feel tired and knew what was coming. "Hurry," I told him.

"I'm hurrying."

I felt my limbs getting heavy and wasn't sure I'd be able to last until he was gone. I headed into the bathroom and turned and said, "Thank you, Barry," before closing and locking the door. I sank to my knees and then lay back onto the cold tile floor, and then I was out.

When I woke, my knees were burning, and I remembered where I was. I sat up and assessed my joints and they all hurt worse than I'd ever remembered, but I smiled when I remembered why they were probably more sensitive than usual.

I pushed myself to stand and then to use the bathroom. I stood and stared at myself in the mirror and smiled at my old face. What a night I'd had.

I went out into the bedroom and it was in perfect order. My dress and bra and panties were lying across the foot of the bed. The shoes I'd stepped out of were on the floor beside the bed.

There were no signs of what had occurred the night before to the young woman I was.

I found a note on the nightstand.

Octavia,

I will never forget our night together. I'm sorry it was so brief, but I hope you'll give me another chance.

I don't care how old you really are. I care for you and want to see you again. No one has ever made me feel the way I felt when I was with you. Please call me so I can see you again.

Yes, I loved your youthful body, but I also heard your inner voice and know you more than you think I do, and that is what makes you so beautiful.

I'll be waiting to hear from you.

Love,

Barry

His phone number was written across the bottom of the page.

I looked at the clock: 10:20 a.m. I had really slept hard even though I was naked and on the hard bathroom floor. I wasn't sure if was because of the spell or the night of passion. Maybe both.

I ordered room service and ate breakfast and got dressed. I packed my floral dress away and picked up my new hat, deciding I'd carry it so it wouldn't get crushed in the suitcase.

I took a deep breath before leaving the room, hating to leave behind the memory of the night before.

I walked through the lobby and stood still before I got to the doors. I looked out the glass doors and saw Barry standing at attention by the bellman's stand.

I thought his name and watched him lift his head and turn to look at me. His eyes softened and he smiled.

I braced myself and walked out the door. I saw the cabs lined up waiting, but wanted to say good bye.

I stopped in front of Barry and he said, "Good morning, Octavia."

"Good morning."

"You look beautiful this morning."

_You don't have to do that._

"I mean it. You are still beautiful to me."

I felt my eyes tear up with gratitude. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Come back to see me."

_I don't know if I can risk taking the potion again. It's forbidden…_

He interrupted me. "Come back to see me as you are. Octavia, come back to me. Please."

_We'll see. Maybe I will._

He lowered his voice and said, "You can't lie to a telepath."

I smiled and extended my hand. "Thank you for everything."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "I hope I see you soon."

I squeezed his hand and then turned and got into the first cab. Barry closed the door and put my suitcase in the trunk. I gave him a little wave as we pulled away from the curb.

At the last minute, I thought, _I forgot to tip him._ I watched him laugh as we drove off. Then I let the tears go ahead and fall.

I took a tissue out of my purse and hoped the cab driver minded his own business. I thought of how I had gotten exactly what I'd wanted from my day in Dallas, plus much more. I would never forget my beautiful young man and wept harder when I thought that I'd never see him again.

I couldn't risk using the potion again and incurring the wrath of the witches of New Orleans, and I couldn't see Barry again as I was. The whole situation was heartbreaking. I dried my tears as we approached the airport and I put on my public face.

I paid the cab driver and he handed me my suitcase from the trunk. I stood on the curb for a moment holding my hat, and I watched a young couple saying goodbye. They were kissing and she was crying. It was so sweet and heartfelt and I clutched my chest at how romantic it was.

Then, I thought, you know, maybe incurring the wrath of the witches of New Orleans wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Maybe an old bird like me shouldn't be so intimidated by a bunch of stuffy witches. And maybe coming back to Dallas wouldn't be the craziest thing in the world either. Maybe I'd be back to see my sweet telepathic bellboy after all.

I took a deep breath and turned to go into the airport with a new spring in my step. Maybe I'd be back here sooner than I thought.

XXX


End file.
